Midnight Hourglass (SYOC)
by I am Katie Daughter of Demeter
Summary: Louie isn't ready to give up, he's come too far to let everything fade away. But the Gods aren't being easy on him, his life has been horrible. And the Quest that he has just been given is making everything worse. Join Louie and his new found friends on an exciting Adventure with Suspense, Drama and Heartbreak. Rated T because of Violence and Fight Scenes. Entry for OCs is Closed
1. Chapter 1

"Come on!" I yelled, the two younger kids were struggling to catch up. The satyr was desperately trying to get us all to Half-Blood hill, but I could tell we all weren't going to make it. There was 4 of us, and 3 was the main number in Greek Myth. The Big _Three, _only _Three _go on quests, it was just how it was. And I was _not _letting those two kids die.

The Rain felt like glass and my bones were turning to dust, pain was surging through me and I wanted to faint and let my spirit go to The Underworld. But there were two children that I had to protect, and the Satyr couldn't do it on his own.

I heard the loud roar of the Hellhound that was chasing us, I know that some mortals think Hellhounds are simple black dogs. But this was a _Hellhound, _it was the size of a bus and it smelled of death and sewage, it wanted nothing more than to kill us. Or something worse that I didn't want to even _think _about.

"We're almost there!" The Satyr yelled through the loud wind and thunder booming over head, I was glad it was raining because they couldn't see the tears streaming down my face. I knew what was going to happen, but I didn't want the others to know.

As we ran up Half-Blood Hill, I felt the burning pain in my sides as the Hellhound shut its large jaw around my side and threw me down the hill. I hit the ground with amazing force and felt my spine crack, I let out a scream and blood ran down my chin.

"Louie!" I heard the cry of one of the younger kids, I turned my head to look up at them but pain shot through my body and I let out another cry. My spine was cracked and it hurt to move. The Hellhound was circling me with foam dripping from its large mouth, I was gripping my sword tightly. Though my arm was turning numb.

I saw a flash and the Hellhound cried out, blood splattered on me and I blinked to get it out of my eyes. As it hurt to move my arm, I managed to look over and see Amy holding a bloody dagger. She was too young to fight, and I didn't want her to get killed.

"Amy go back with Sebastian before you get hurt!" I yelled at her over the roaring winds and loud thunder, she had fury in her eyes and her blonde hair was soaking wet with blood stained clothing. She was violently shaking from fear or the cold, but the next thing I saw was even _more _fearful.

The Hellhound lept at her and she didn't move out of the way in enough time, but that wasn't what scared me. What scared me was what _I _did, my hand was out stretched and everything was frozen. The rain had stopped falling and there was no noise except for my own heart beat and every time I breathed, the Hellhound was frozen in mid air and Amy was frozen in a fearful stance with her arms over her face to protect herself.

I didn't know _what _was happening, but I stood up and pain shot through me like someone was pouring acid on me _very _slowly and letting me burn and suffer. I took a step and the same pain shot through me, but I ignored it and clenched my teeth and continued walking towards Amy. I picked up her small frail body and she instantly fell asleep. She was unfrozen now, but in a peaceful sleep.

I carried her up to Half-Blood Hill, and set her down by the tree. Right when I let her go she was frozen in time again, The Satyr and Alexander were frozen also. Standing right behind the border in a frozen yelling stance, before I could take another step I fell to the ground and time instantly started. The rain poured and the wind blew, thunder boomed and I felt myself fading off. I rolled down Half-Blood Hill towards Camp Half-Blood, every time I spun I spat out blood. My spine cracking and finally snapping in two, as I came to a stop I stared up at the darkened sky with its bright stars. And then darkness enveloped my world and silence replaced sound.

* * *

If you read that introductory then congratulations! You just met the Main Character for the story! :D If you _DID _read it, I would like you to put on your Forum: _Silence. _Just something so I know you read it :3.

This is an SYOC story, and I promise you it will be different. There's a little tiny stack of rules for the Forum that I would like you all to follow ^-^

SYOC FORUM:

Name (First, Middle, Last):

Age: (12-18):

Godly Parent (Choices Below):

Height:

Eye Color:

Hair Color/Style:

Skin Color:

Personality (_**MUST **_Be at LEAST 2 Paragraphs long):

History (How They Got To Camp, What Their Childhood/Home life was like, etc.):

Weapon (Sword, Dagger, Bow N' Arrow, Knife, Throwing Daggers, etc.):

* * *

**_Godly Parent_**_** Choices:**_  


1. Gaea

2. Khione

3. Deimos

4. Nyx

5. Erebus

6. Tartarus

7. Chaos


	2. Chapter 2

I let out a gasp and opened my eyes, I was still in intense pain but it wasn't as bad as last night. I looked around and saw that I was in some type of Medic Room, there were other kids in beds getting treated for wounds and being fed Yellow Paste.

"You're alive, joy of all joys." I heard to my left and turned my head, there was a girl sitting down on a stool holding a small bowl of that Yellow Paste stuff, she didn't look that happy. Her hair was Ghostly pale blonde and she had it in a feathered ponytail, her eyes were an Icy vibrant blue and it made me a little uneasy with her staring at me. Her pale skin made her look like a ghost, but her cheeks had a slight rosy tinge which made her look almost cute.

"Who are you?" I asked, my throat burned and I winced a little. I gripped the sheet of the bed tightly and my knuckles turned white, I didn't think talking would be as painful as having my spine broken. But I guess I was wrong.

"Cass, I'm Volunteering here at the Infirmary for a couple of hours and was assigned to watch _you. _Now open up and eat." She said and took a spoonful of that Yellow Paste and held it close to my mouth, I just stared at her with a _'You're serious?' _look.

She got annoyed and grabbed my mouth and forced it open and shoved the spoon into my mouth. I expected it to taste like Cough Syrup, but surprisingly it tasted like my Moms Homemade Chicken Noodle Soup. Before I knew it my throat stopped hurting and I could actually sit up without pain being shot through me.

"Now it wasn't that bad, if you weren't being so stubborn then I wouldn't of had to pry your mouth open." She said with an annoyed tone and put the spoon back in the bowl and stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked and sat up in the bed, she turned and didn't even answer my question. She left the infirmary and I stared at the doorway, she had some sort of mysterious personality to her. But I couldn't put my finger on it, she seemed to just appear and then disappear.

"What's her problem?" I asked to no one and let out a sigh, my back started to hurt again and I clenched my teeth in pain. I tried to reach that bowl but it was too far away, I had a feeling she did that on _purpose. _

* * *

I stepped out of the Infirmary and had a cane, I felt like an old man and I was only 15. Just goes to show that the life of a Demigod is never boring, didn't mean I was happy that it wasn't boring. I _wished _it was boring so I wouldn't get mauled by monsters.

Suddenly I remembered Amy and Alexander, what had happened to them? Before I could think of anything else a firm hand was on my shoulder, I turned to see a Centaur. He let out a breath and a smile was spread across his face.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He asked, I was guessing he was talking about Camp so I simply gave a nod.

"Your friends are perfectly fine, they were even claimed last night at the border. Children of Zeus, what a shock to us all. And you, well you weren't claimed sadly." His tone of voice changed to be more serious, it was like he wasn't actually talking to _me. _And was talking to someone else, he almost felt _Distant. _

"My name is Chiron, I am the activities director here at Camp Half-Blood." He said and I still felt like he was Distant, there was something about him that made me uneasy, almost like we had some sort of connection or something.

"I-I uh, I'm Louie." I felt like I should at least let the guy know my name, but I had a feeling he already knew what it was. It was strange though, I felt like he knew everything about me.

"Well, it's nice to see a new face here at Camp. We haven't had any new Campers for about 6 months, it's strange though. Usually they come everything other week. . But to stop myself rambling, I've called a Camper to come show you around Camp." He said and almost instantly a camper ran over to us, it was like a dog running over to their owner.

"Louie, meet Eric-"

"Eric Bourne! Son of Chaos, nice to meet you." He cut of Chiron and held out his hand, It seemed like this kid had eaten way to much sugar because he was practically bouncing and had the craziest smile spread across his face.

"Uh, Louie Wood. Unclaimed I guess," I said and shook his hand. His grip was so strong I think he bruised my bones, I pulled away and rubbed my hand gently. It hurt and he still had that crazy smile.

"Well, stop standing around! Lets go explore!" He said and grabbed my wrist and yanked me off the porch of the house and ran through Camp with me, we nearly ran over a few girls that were _extremely _beautiful. They even winked at us and for a few seconds Eric slowed down and we almost came to a stop, but when they passed us it was like we were snapped out of a trance.

"Aphrodite's Daughters, dangerous creatures I'm telling you. But they are beautiful." He said and we continued on running, I have no idea how long we ran until we came to a huge Pavilion that faced the sea, there were no walls or a roof. And torches were blazing all around us.

"This is the Dining Pavilion where the Campers eat Breakfast Lunch and Dinner. Mmmm, dinner." He said and trailed off in a dreamy trance, I snapped my fingers in his face and he jumped.

"Hello? I'm still here you know." I said and he shook his head and a mischievous grin spread across his face, before I could think about where we were going next, we were already running towards the lake.

"What are you doing?!- GAH!" We jumped into the lake and I desperately swam over to the dock and held onto one of the posts with all my might, Eric surfaced and was laughing like a maniac.

"Are you trying to MURDER ME?!" I screamed and he didn't even stop laughing, he swam over to me and let out a sigh like he just finished racing and he won _long _before everyone else.

"Looks like _someone _doesn't know how to swim," He said in a mocking tone, I wanted to punch him in the face but felt if I did I would lose my grip and drown. I held on tightly and simply glared at him.

"I never learned how to okay-"

_"Someone help! Please help me!"_ I heard a yelling in my mind and shut my eyes closed and clenched my teeth, my head was _throbbing _with intense pain and I felt myself drift off from where I was to a different place.

When I opened my eyes, I wasn't clinging onto the post for dear life. But instead I was standing in a large arched doorway with mossy cobblestone and the stench of death burned my nose and made my eyes water. I moved my hand and I heard the cling of chains, I looked down at my wrist and I was chained to the door.

_"Louie. . . Louie you didn't make it. . ." _I heard a female voice, it seemed to echo and I felt fear spread through me. This wasn't normal fear like if you were afraid of the dark, this was an ancient fear. I didn't know how to explain it, but it was fear that something so evil and nasty was right in front of you and you couldn't see it.

_"You gave yourself up for your friends. . .And for what cost?" _The voice spoke again, before I had time to register her words I felt an evil power wash over me. I fell to my knees and screamed out in pain, an evil laugh could be heard and tears were brought to my eyes.

Then everything stopped, the pain was gone and the tears had disappeared. The laugh was replaced with silence and I didn't feel fear anymore, but _pleasure. _My friends meant no meaning to me and I rose to my feet, the chains disappeared and instead of running I stepped forward deeper into the darkness.

A hand ran across my cheekbone and rested on my shoulder from behind, I didn't move or try to run. A calm feeling was sent through me and a smile spread across my face, I could feel the person behind me grinning.

_"Welcome home Louie." _The voice spoke and then I let out a gasp, I was back at Camp and instead of clinging to the post I was in the Infirmary. _Again. _But it was nighttime and I was alone, as I sat there I realized that the voice that cried out wasn't a strange or unfamiliar voice. . . It was _my voice. . . _

* * *

**Hello there everyone! :) I hope you really liked this chapter, and that dream scene wasn't just to put in for fillers. It's** **_REALLY_**** Important for the story, so you can brain storm and try to figure out what that was for (;) )**

**Also I am NOT accepting anymore OCs, as I have enough ^-^ Thanks to everyone who submitted because you all made really great OCs. I will have about 3 or 2 more OCs introduced in the next chapter so don't feel discouraged if yours didn't show in this chapter.**

**~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter**


	3. Chapter 3

The dream kept running through my mind, I couldn't stop thinking about it. And today wasn't going to make the dream go away, I actually didn't want to get out of bed today but everyone was running around having a heart attack about what the Oracle, Rachael, had just prophesied.

Some camper had woken me up in the infirmary, she was really rushed and frantic. I was only able to pay attention to her features, her Ginger red, naturally wavy hair and her Light Brown eyes. She was actually really pretty when she was still for a few seconds, she kept muttering something along the lines of "I am so screwed."

So anyway back to what happened earlier that day as to why I wouldn't be able to forget about the dream.

I was leaning against a post on the porch of the big house and was staring out over the camp, Chiron placed his hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see worry in his eyes.

"Is there something wrong Chiron?" I asked and he simply gave a small nod, he left and headed into the Big House and I followed him in. Curious as to what was wrong and I had a sense that he wanted me to follow him.

"Head up stairs to the attic," was all he muttered before heading down the hall and leaving me alone in the living room. I didn't want to go into the attic, I had a feeling that something was waiting for me up there. And it wasn't pretty.

I decided to just go and get it over with, I grabbed onto the railing and headed up the stairs and down the hallway and pulled down a string on the ceiling and a ladder unfolded. I climbed up and a musty and moldy smell was the first thing I noticed.

The second thing was a neon green piece of paper that was on a desk with lit candles on ether side of it, I gulped and walked over to the desk and picked up the piece of paper with shaky hands.

_"6 Demigods of unforgiving Parents will partake on a Quest_

_To save those in a never ending nest_

_2 will be put to an ultimate Test_

_3 will have to rescue the blessed_

_1 will be put to eternal rest"_

I stood there staring at the piece of paper, my mouth on the verge of hanging open, I could _not _believe what I just read. A prophecy

. A real, _full blown _prophecy that probably had something to do with _me._

I sat on the steps of the Big House, the paper folded up and in my back right pocket. Thoughts were running through my mind, and then someone sat down next to me.

"Hey there Louie, so I assume you read the prophecy?" I turned to see the face of Rachael Dare, I simply gave her a nod and she sighed.

"I'm sorry to tell you but the prophecy does include you, you are actually a very important piece to everything. But that is all I can tell you, an oracle can't map out everything you're supposed to do."

"I understand Rachael, but could you at least tell me who is coming with me? The Prophecy said _6 _demigods."

She hesitated to answer me, almost as if she didn't _want_ to answer me. But after a few seconds of silence she ended up giving me an answer.

"Willow, Eric, Ivory, and Cassie." It took me a few seconds to piece things together, she said the names really fast as if she wanted to rush through it.

"Why are you so hesitant on speaking about them?" I asked her with a serious tone, it was almost as if she was speaking about a hated God.

"Let's just say that they aren't your _normal _demigods." And with that she was walking away, she left me alone on the steps of the Big House.

"Thanks for nothing." I mumbled and stood up and headed over to the lake, I don't know _why _but I felt it would calm me down.

As I sat on the shore of the lake, a faint memory slipped into my mind. I couldn't stop myself and soon I was engulfed in the memory.

"_Alpha, the troops are on their way. The war is going to begin and there is nothing we can do to stop it. The gods are angry at us."_

_I was standing behind a column, standing in a beautiful palace. But this palace looked _old, _almost like it was built before the gods' time. Like when the _giants _ruled the earth._

_A man, no older than _20 _was sitting on a throne with his armor on and sword in hand. His black hair was done in a very ancient style. He was strong and had a tan that took most people _years _to barely come close to. But the thing that stood out the most was his _eyes, _they weren't your average blue or brown eyes. His were like staring into the void of space, they were swirling very slowly and small flakes of white were within that black swirl._

"_I understand. . . Tell the army to prepare for the most bloodiest war they have ever fought in." His voice was strong and full of confidence. He was like the perfect image of what a man and ruler should look and act like._

_The woman turned and walked down the hall on the plush red carpet, her heels clicking when she stepped onto the marble. Her pure white hair was braided down with golden leaves weaved into it, her skin was smooth without a scar or blemish. Her eyes looked exactly like the mans, except the flakes were brighter and the swirl moved _much _faster._

_She left the room and the man looked over at the column I was standing behind, I quickly moved further behind it hoping he didn't see me. But then I remembered this was a memory or some sort of dream, how _could _he see me?_

"_I feel a presence, but I know nothing is there. The shadows play tricks on me to keep themselves entertained." He spoke and stood up, he was at least 6 or 7 feet tall. He walked down the hall on the same plush carpet, I watched him not taking my eyes off of him._

_He stopped and turned to look at where I was, he looked right into my eyes. It couldn't be real at all, he could _not _see me._

"_I know you are there, but I do not see you." He said and walked over to where I was, and knelt down and placed his hand right where my shoulder was. Almost as if I was _actually there.

"_I must seem like a strong warrior, even a mighty ruler. I am all those, but there is something _you _must know. Things are going to change for the worst, the gods are taking over. But there is a plan, and it will play out during _your _time young one. . . ." He spoke and stood up and gave one last look at me._

"_I am going crazy." Was all he spoke and then left the room, I stood there staring at where he was and then I was got up in a large swirl of white and then I was spit back into reality._

I did not have a _clue _of what the heck just happened, thoughts flooded my mind in the millions. But the _one _thought that I had a firm grip on was _How did he know I was there?_

Before I got lost in my thoughts and possibly went back into another one of those twilight zone memories, a girl sat down next to me and let out a sigh.

"Here to think about the prophecy like everyone else?" She asked and I gave her a glance, she was the girl I saw in the infirmary earlier today.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked and she gave me a quick glance herself and then a grin spread across her face.

"Ivory. Daughter of Khione, most hated goddess in Camp. . . Supposedly." She said with a grin and leaned back on her elbows staring out at the lake.

"Louie right?" She asked and I gave a nod.

"You've been the talk around camp you know, everywhere you go it's Louie this Louie that. You're supposed to be the leader of that prophecy Rachael spoke about."

"How did you?-"

"Know about it? Rachael told everyone who was supposed to go with you, there's three others. Two you already know, and then me and Willow." She said it like they were all outcasts, exactly like how Rachael said it.

"What is up with you four? Why do people hate you?" I blurted out, not even stopping to think how she felt about being hated or of the sort.

"We're children of so called 'evil' gods and Goddess'. Me and Cass are Daughters of Khione, Willow is the Daughter of Gaea and Eric is a natural born Son of the first Goddess Chaos. And then there's you, unclaimed mystery boy."

I sat there thinking, I was unclaimed. But why? I knew I was a Demigod, I could stop time. I had to do research. I scrambled up to stand and than ran off, Ivory yelling at me.

I knew there were some secret files in the Big House that I wouldn't be allowed to look at, so that's why I had to sneak in. I dug around in my pocket and pulled out my lock pick, I picked the look on the basement window and slipped in.

It was dusty for sure, and nasty too. There was so much junk everywhere, but one shelf stood out to me. It was full of boxes with files and full of books. I scanned through and pulled down one book about the ancient Gods and Titans.

After what seemed like hours and hours of reading I finally got what I came there for, I got my answer. Kronos was my father, I knew it was true. It just _had _to be.

"Who's down here?" I heard the voice of Chiron as his hoofs clicked on the wooden steps, I scrambled out of the basement and shut the window behind me. Running over to my cabin out of breath with a stupid grin on my face.

The Hermes cabin was a mess, but it was home for now. As I curled up in the corner in my sleeping bag I still had that smile on my face. Kronos was my father, the all mighty Kronos. I could control time, it was an amazing feeling. . . And then I feel asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_I was in another dream, or memory. I don't know which one it was, but all I knew is that I was in the past._

_I saw a teenager, about 16 sitting on the edge of a tall cliff that fell right into the crystal clear ocean below. The sky was partly cloudy and there was a large village down in the valley. It seemed almost _peaceful _being in the time of the Giants._

_I recognized the teenager almost instantly, he was the man from my other dream. He wore sandals with a pure white toga. A sword sheath laying next to him, he seemed to be _waiting _for someone. _

"_Alpha!" A feminine cry was heard and I looked away from Alpha to see a girl running towards him, instantly the name came into my head. _Gem.

"_Gem! It is about time you got here, I have been waiting sense the sun rose." Alpha, the teenager said to the girl. She was dressed in a silky blue dress and gold colored sandals with her long black hair curled and small golden gems spread throughout it. She looked like royalty. _

"_Sorry I took so long Alpha, it is hard trying to get past the castle walls. But I would do anything to see you," She gave him a kiss as she sat down next to him on the cliff._

"_You know, I wonder what lies beyond the great ocean. I bet there are millions of other kingdoms out there, come here and let me show you something." He stood up and held her hand and she rose, he held her waist and she leaned forward off the cliff. Her back to him._

"_Feel the rush? Is it not amazing to be so close to danger yet so safe at the same time?" He asked her and a smile was spread wide across her face. But a sharp pain entered my chest where my heart was, my stomach sank and I knew something terrible was about to happen._

"_Run! Run!" I shouted but Alpha couldn't here me. My heart started pumping and I ran over to the two, I tried to grab Alpha but my hand went through him. Suddenly fog surrounded the two and I knew it was too late._

"_Alpha!" Gem's voice cried and I saw her shadow fall through the mist, Alpha had lost his grip on her and she fell off the cliff towards the Ocean. He cried out and tears clouded his eyes as a large splash could be heard._

I jumped up in my bed, my heart pumping and I was sweating. That dream was so _real, _If I didn't know better I'd think it was one of my own memories.

"Glad you finally woke up, you better get packed or you're going to be left behind." I heard an all to familiar voice and I looked over to see Cass standing in the doorway of the Hermes cabin. That was surprisingly empty.

"What?" 

"We leave in an hour." She threw a hot pink tote bag at me and I just stared at it.

"You can't be serious."

"Eric took the only decent looking one, and all that was left was this. Maybe you should think about getting up instead having your head in the clouds." And with that she was gone, I can't believe _Eric _took the last good looking bag.

I let out a sigh and started packing, it was when I was done I realized I didn't even _have_ a weapon. How could I go on a quest without some means of defending myself and the others?

I quickly shoved the rest of my things into the tote bag and ran out of the Hermes cabin with it, I got a few strange looks from the campers who I passed by while trying to get to the weapon shack.

My shirt wasn't even buttoned up, showing my red t-shirt and my jeans looked like they hadn't been ironed in months. Luckily my sneakers were up-to-date and my hair was half decent.

I dropped my bag next to the door as I entered, I was almost impaled by a sword when I stepped in and managed to see it seconds before I took another step, I stepped sideways to avoid the sword and looked around the weapon shack. I picked up multiple weapons, but none felt right to me.

I bumped something on the table and it fell down and landed on my foot, I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out. It felt like a truck had ran over my foot and then did it again, and again, and again.

I picked up the thing that fell on my foot and instantly I knew it was the weapon I needed, it wasn't like any normal weapon I had ever seen. But I felt _drawn _to it, like I had once used it before and it was the one that would best suit me. It was a metal claw with the finest workmanship I had _ever _seen, even better that _anything _Hephaestus had made.

I slipped on the claw glove and it changed into a think metal watch, I thought it looked awesome like some kinda steampunk thing. I left the weapon shack and picked up my Hot Pink tote bag and headed over to The Big House where the rest of my group was.

I noticed a new face in the group, I hadn't seen this camper before. He was about my height and had Indigo eyes and Jet Black hair and white skin, if I didn't know any better I would mistake him for a Son of Poseidon. He had a pure black tote bag with white swirls on it, it reminded my of Alpha's eyes.

"Glad you could make it slow poke," I heard and instantly knew the voice belonged to Cass. I spotted her in the group of Demigods giving me a small glare, which I returned.

"Calm down you too, man it's like surrounded by preschoolers." I heard an unfamiliar voice and from the group stepped out a fairly tall girl, she had black eyes with dark blonde hair that had red highlights. Her skin was pale and she had a dark red tote bag with what looked like bullet holes in it.

"I would like to get going, if you two preschoolers don't mind." She said and gave me and Cass glares, I could tell that me and Cass both did _not _like this new chick.

"So, _Princess. _Where are we heading to?" Cass asked with a smirk and the girl just rolled her eyes, she waved her hand and a dark map appeared in the air with a bright red dot down by Virginia.

"We have to head to Virginia Beach and then cut across to Oklahoma, it may take about a week or two to make it to our destination. But if we don't dilly dally than I am sure we'll make it within a week." The map disappeared and she waved her hand.

"After you," She said to Cass with a grin and Cass gave her a glare and walked down the steps of The Big House and the rest of the group followed, I was in the back and I could sense tension within the group already.

As we left the safe borders of Camp I felt a sudden pain in my chest, almost as if something bad was going to happen. Like what happened in my dream, but I pushed it aside and didn't think anything about it as we hitched a ride on the back of a truck carrying hay.

We rode on the Truck until Nightfall when it stopped to turn and we all jumped off, I was surprised the driver didn't even _notice _7 teenagers.

Night was a Dangerous time for us Demigods, especially a _**group **_of them all together alone in the forest.

"How come we haven't come across any monsters?" I asked Eric who was in front of me, I noticed his black tote bag with blue thunder on it. Man I wish I had that instead of my Hot Pink Tote.

"I pieced it together while we were on the Truck, if our parents are '_evil_' and they serve Gaea. And Gaea sends out the monsters to attack Demigods, then it would make sense that our parents must of made a deal with her or something for the monsters to ignore us. Or the Olympians are gonna send _**LOADS**_ of them our way." He said with a reassuring smile and we continued hiking through the forest until I heard the sound I dreaded.

Loud growls all around us broke the silence of the night and everyone instantly pulled out their weapons, I eyed all the different weapons of everyone. Willow had a Dagger with vines engraved on the hilt, Ivory had a Bow and a dagger strapped to her thigh, Eric had a pair of sick looking throwing knives, Cass had a sword made of Stygian iron with an ivory handle, Roxallene (I learned her name while riding in the Truck) had Stygian iron hand fans, Wreath (Learned his name on the Truck too) had Twin daggers of frosted celestial bronze, and then there was me with my one metal claw glove.

Eric gave me a thumbs up when he saw my Claw and I just rolled my eyes, a large group of about 7 Hellhounds emerged from the forest and surrounded us. Blood and Foam surrounding their mouths and their eyes full of hatred and anger.

They all attacked us at once, each of us taking one on at a time. I felt it coming at my from behind and back-flipped onto its back, it smelled of sewage and rotten meat and tried to throw me off. I dug my claws deep into its neck and it howled loudly and backed into a tree.

I spit out blood and lost my grip on its neck and fell down onto the ground, there was a small spiked branch on the tree that had stabbed into my shoulder blade. It wasn't long enough to pierce through but it did some damage.

The Hellhound turned around and roared at me, showing off its spiked and blood caked teeth. I gave it a glare and stood up off the ground and pulled the branch out of my shoulder, I threw it at the Hellhound and it stabbed right into its right eye.

I gave a grin and charged at the HellHound, slashing it across the face and it cried out. I didn't take even one breath and with one sweep I tore off its front right leg and it fell onto the ground, blood splattered on my shirt and face but I didn't care. I wanted this thing _dead, _I had enough experience with its relatives.

I grabbed its head with my claw and got ready to snap it, but I hesitated. I saw its eyes flash from blood red to calm blue. Something was different about this Hellhound, I-I didn't know what came over me but I didn't kill it. I let go of its neck and it snarled and bit clean through my left arm.

I cried out and fell to my knees as my arm was stuck in the jaws on the Hellhound, I saw a golden flash and a sword had cut its way clean through the Hellhounds neck, the head and the rest of the body exploded into dust and my arm was free. Just 2 seconds more and I would've lost a limb.

My left arm was covered in blood and my right shoulder burned, I didn't know fighting could be so painful and dangerous. My claw changed back into a watch and I collapsed to the hard forest ground below, someone picked me up and I saw a flash of pure white eyes before I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with a start and went to sit up but a firm hand gently pushed me back down on the cot I was laying on.

"Whoa there, take it easy or those stitches in your arm will come out." I heard a male voice and looked to my left to see a teenager no older than 17 wearing black clothes with a dark purple swirl over his heart, he had tanned skin and dark blonde neck length hair with striking yellow eyes. He had a strong build and looked like he could knock you out with one punch.

"The name is Alexander, healer around this camp. I assume you're Louie, right?" He asked and I just blinked.

"Sorry, I am a Son of Cupid. I am used to people not being able to take their eyes off of me." He said with a joking tone and all I could do was give a small nod.

"I heard from Krotos that you're a Son of Kronos, that's a real big surprise you know." He said and I felt like I had control over me again, I let out a breath and nodded.

"Yeah. . .Wait, Krotos? Who's Krotos?" I asked and Alexander gave a small chuckle.

"I forgot that almost no one knows who he is. He is a Minor God of Hunting and Music and is our leader, you could almost say he is like a male version of Artemis. But more kinder." Right at that note another teenager walked into the tent, he was about 16 and stood to 6'0 exactly. He had bright sky blue eyes and platinum blonde hair that he wore in a semi-short messy ponytail. His skin was tanned like Alexanders and instead of a Purple Swirl he had a white outline of a swirl with black.

"Edward! I see you're back from the trip." Alexander said and Edward simply nodded and started patching up a wound on his shoulder that looked like a bullet hole.

"Edward's been in the hunt for a hundred years, I've only been in for 70 years. You can tell by the color on our vests. Each decade you get a different color," He explained to me and I nodded. I thought this group was pretty cool. Being a hunting group for boys and being totally cool with taking in a group of demigods.

"How come you guys don't like the Hunter's of Artemis?" I asked, my curiosity was getting the better of me and I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"Well, they're like our opposite. They hate men and only care about women, they would only lift a finger to help someone out of their group if Artemis told them too. Secretly I think they're just a bunch of selfish girls. But here in _our _group, we're not exactly _hunters. _We're Assassins, and we don't single anyone out. If we see someone in need we help them. And just because we took a vow to remain virgins forever like Krotos it doesn't mean we have to hate girls." The group just got about 100% cooler for me, a group of guys who didn't care if you were male or female? That was sweet, I had run into the Hunter's of Artemis before and I hated them the second I met them.

I wanted to ask more questions, but I realized that no one else of my group was around. It was just me, Alexander and Edward.

"Where's the others?" I asked in a panic and Alexander pointed towards the door of the tent.

"They're in other tents being treated by the new healers, I think they should be done by now. Edward can take you around while I clean up." He said and Edward gave him a glance while he finished wrapping up his shoulder.

"Uh, okay." I said not very happy to be walking around with Edward, he didn't seem the type to like to hang around people. I had a feeling he didn't like me very much.

I stood up and surprisingly my arm hadn't hurt as much as I thought it would, I headed over to the door of the tent and Edward was at my side almost instantly. He nearly gave me a heart attack and we headed out of the tent.

"So how come you've been in the hunt for hundred years? Can't you die in battle like the hunters?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"No. We can't die. The only way to kill us is beheading or stabbed through the heart." He said and I was liking this group the more I learned about them. We headed into another tent and the girls were all sitting up on their cots, two hunters with white swirls were just barely cleaning up.

"I see you guys are doing alright." Me and Edward both asked at the same time, but we both had ours directed to different people.

The two hunters nodded to Edward and the girls nodded to me. Edward starting talking to the hunters and I went to over see how the girls were doing.

Cass had her whole chest wrapped up, Ivory had her thigh wrapped up, Willow had her hand wrapped up and Roxallene had her forearm wrapped up.

"So, did you learn anything about this group?" Cass asked me as I sat down on a stool and I gave a nod.

"Yeah, supposedly they're a group of Assassins and their leader is a Minor God named Krotos. They're like the opposite of the Hunter's of Artemis." I explained to them and Ivory raised her eyebrow when I finished.

"The Opposite of the Hunter's? Then why weren't they mean to us girls?" Ivory asked.

"They don't single people out like the Hunter's do. They're actually a nice group of guys." I said, we started talking about the plan and where to go next when Eric and Wreath stumbled into the tent.

"Hey there, looking better than ever." Eric said as he took a seat next to me, his shoulders were bandaged up and he had no shirt on.

"Dude, where's your shirt?"

"They said I had to keep it off or else it would stick to the paste stuff they put on the bandages. Though I look good right?" He asked and I gave a small chuckle, I got Ivory staring at Eric but she quickly looked away and acted as if she saw nothing.

"So have we figured out what our next stop is?" Wreath asked, I had never heard his voice as he remained quiet throughout this whole trip. It was quiet but had a hint of mischief in it.

"Well, we're near Chester Pennsylvania so that's a good sign. But we'll have to start traveling again in about an hour." Roxallene said and everyone nodded, I didn't think it was a good idea but I didn't want to make everyone upset.

I left the tent after Wreath and Ivory and sat down near the fire, it was about early morning and there was frost everywhere. I was just getting warm when Alexander tapped me on the shoulder.

"Krotos would like to see you." He said and I let out a sigh, I didn't really want to meet a God or anything. But I followed him to a decent looking tent and stepped inside.

There was a man that looked about 24, he had pitch black shaggy hair (The model looking kind) and perfectly tanned skin. He wore a black T-shirt with jeans and boots. He had a bow laying next to him and a ton of different animal hides on the tent walls. The thing that stood out the most to me was his eyes, they were a dark creamy gray color that had no pupils.

"Glad you could make it Louie." His voice was strong and firm, I sat down and swallowed glancing around the tent. I was a little uneasy about why he wanted me.

"You're in no trouble, I can sense you're nervous." His voice calmed me down a little, but I had never exactly met a God before. And it was a little nerve wracking.

"I would like to give you some guidance for your quest, when you reach your next destination I would advise you. Under any circumstances, do not trust the ones with the black dove. Understood?" I nodded, but I barely had any idea what he meant.

"Another thing, may I see your watch?" I hesitated to give him my watch, only because I was a little shocked at his question. But I slipped off my watch and handed it to him.

It turned into the claw glove almost instantly and a grin spread across his face, he examined it carefully and when he was done he handed it back to me. It turned back into a watch and I slipped it on my wrist.

"I haven't seen workmanship like that Hephaestus was a young boy, those were better days. . ." He trailed off into thought and my curiosity got the better of me again.

"You knew Hephaestus when he was a kid?" I asked and Krotos looked up and gave a nod.

"Oh yes, you should've seen the things he created. They were so fine and polished, now he barely cares about his work. It's like the flame inside of him has died out. . . Well, you best be on your way now." I nodded and left the tent, but I couldn't stop thinking about Hephaestus. Did he make my glove?

We didn't waste any time and left the campsite right away, I was in the front now and Eric was behind me. I didn't know why we always ended up together, maybe because he needed someone to be around that would actually listen to him.

Before I knew where we were, Cass told us we had made it to Virginia Beach. How we managed to get their so fast I have no clue. But it would be nice to spend an hour or two at the beach.

I was surprised that the others actually agreed with me that it _would_ be nice to relax a little, we gathered together all the money we had (Which was surprisingly 30 dollars) and went to a swimsuit store and bought the cheapest swimsuits we could find.

Me and Eric were paired up (Don't ask me how it happened) because Eric said we should have a buddy system in case something happened. So we went to the beach as a whole group and then split off.

"You know Louie, we haven't learned anything about each other. Mind telling me your past?" Eric asked me when we sat down on the sand dunes over looking the beach.

I wanted to say 'no' right away, but I hesitated and thought it over. What would he say if I told him my past? Would he laugh or be shocked? I didn't trust him enough to tell him my past, and I barely knew him. But he trusted me enough to listen to my past.

"I don't think you should know." I said and he let out a sigh.

"Fine, I can tell when someone doesn't want to share the load." He said and we both sat in silence on the dunes.

10 minutes had passed and I didn't know if Eric was asleep or he just closed his eyes for a little bit, but I gave him a nudge and he didn't open his eyes so I guessed he was asleep.

"Excuse me," someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around to see a girl standing in front of me. She had long blonde hair pulled back into a high pony tail and beautiful brown eyes. Her skin was fair and she wore a bright yellow sun dress.

"I was wondering if you could help me, I lost my younger brother and I can't find him." She asked and I nodded and stood up. It felt like I was doing this against my will, but my brain told me it was safe. I left Eric alone and left with the girl to the wharf.

We walked along the wharf for a good 5 minutes, and then I noticed she had a black dove tattoo on her left shoulder. Krotos' words rang in my ears and I knew something horribly wrong was about to happen.

I turned and went to run but she grabbed my wrist and flung me into an alley way, I smashed into a large garbage bin and blood ran down the side of my face.

Her lips curled into a devilish smile as she stood in front of me, a pure red dagger in her hand. She knelt down and I kneed her in the stomach, she groaned in pain and I scrambled to stand but she pushed me down.

"Don't think you're escaping so easily Son of Kronos, we're not finished here." I turned around to see that she was no longer the girl I first met, she had transformed into an Empousai with flaming hair with one bronze leg and one donkey leg.

I didn't bother to ask any questions, I didn't want to know. I struggled to stand and my watch transformed into the claw glove. The Empousai eyed it and gave an angry sigh.

"Just let me kill you here, it'll end all your troubles and you'll be able to see your sweet mommy in the underworld." She said and anger boiled up inside me, I charged at her and she sidestepped and sliced my back.

I clenched my teeth and charged at her again, this time I managed to get a good clean slice across her face. Leaving deep wounds and her sight vanished, blood ran down and soaked her sun dress and she let out a scream.

"You monster! You ruined me! You'll pay for this!" She yelled at threw the dagger at me and it buried itself into my right shoulder, I cried out and pulled the dagger out of my shoulder. I went to throw it back at her but she had disappeared.

My breathing was fast and my heart was racing, my glove turned back into a watch and I dropped the dagger. I stumbled out of the alleyway and people gave strange looked at me, I don't know what they saw and frankly I didn't care.

I realized that I had left Eric alone, and if she was here then there was bound to be more. I ran as fast as I could with my bleeding shoulder over to the dune where he last was, but when I got there he wasn't there. All I found was his throwing knives and a small note, I picked it up and read it.

"_Thanks to your Selfishness, we have taken your friend. Don't expect to see Eric the same way again, or in better terms. Don't expect to see him at all." _

I crumbled up the note in my hand and shoved it into my pocket, tears filled my eyes and I fell to my knees. The others ran over to me and Cass gasped when she saw my shoulder.

"Louie. . . Where's Eric?" Ivory asked and I just shook my head, I didn't want to talk. We had barely done anything and because of me Eric could be dead for all I know. . . . .


	6. Chapter 6

After I explained to them what happened, we changed out of our swimsuits and left Virginia Beach right away. We hitched a ride on a hay truck that took us as far as Branchville Virginia and we had to get off, leaving us to hike through the forest.

I was shunned to the back and Roxallene was made leader, I understood how they all felt about me being the cause of Eric being kidnapped. But I hadn't told anyone about the letter.

As we hiked and everyone remained silence, I fell back into a memory or daydream which seemed so real that it scared me.

_I was standing in a fancy bedroom, by now I had figured out that most of my memories or dreams took place in the Giants Time so I didn't have to guess anymore._

_Sitting on the bed was Alpha, the teenager who I saw in my other dream that dropped Gem off the cliff-side and into the ocean below._

_A woman was standing in front of him and he had his head down like he was ashamed, this was the same woman from my earlier dreams. Her white hair and eyes were still the same, but she wore a long royal red dress with golden lining._

"_Alpha, this was all apart of the plan. Heartbreak is something you'll have to deal with, just detach yourself and you won't be sad. In a few days you'll be appointed General and then soon King, just _don't mess up._" She said and Alpha gave a nod, she gave a smirk and then left the room._

_Alpha fell back onto the bed with a long, loud sigh and closed his eyes. "Why did I have to be apart of this? All because I was _chosen._" The words rang in my ears so loudly that I had to cover them, it was like a LOUD echo that wouldn't stop._

_Before I could see what was going on next I was snapped out of my memory or daydream and thrown back into reality. _

"Louie we're being attacked!" Wreath yelled and I looked around but saw nothing, at first I thought this was some prank to get back at me for getting Eric kidnapped but then I saw a faint figure in the distance run in the shadows.

"Battle positions!" Cass yelled and everyone pulled out their weapons, I had my glove on and Eric's throwing knives in my pocket.

Before I knew what was happening, Knives flew out from the darkness and we all barely had enough time to dodge. Cass got sliced across the cheek and Wreath barely missed one hitting his neck.

From a tree dropped a person in a black cloak, they landed a few feet away from us and looked right at us. I saw a flash of their eyes which were a mixture of green and brown.

"Eric?" I mumbled and the person threw knives at us, the others all dodged but I wasn't able to move fast enough and one sliced my thigh and I fell down on my knees.

I heard the crunching of leaves as the person walked over towards me, Cass cried out my name but I heard a muffled scream and then everything went silent. All I heard was the leaves rustling.

"Louie. . . There are big plans for you, so don't go getting yourself killed." The person said and kicked me in the stomach, I spit out blood and fell over on my side. I heard a small chuckle and then a whoosh, the person let out a cry of pain and I saw a mixture of golden ichor and red blood run down his arm.

I tried to see what had happened to him, but he just growled and then disappeared. I heard the crunch of leaves behind me and a few gasps from the others. But I couldn't move, my leg burned with pain. The cut was deeper than I thought.

"Stand Child of Kronos." I heard a soft yet firm voice say, the burning in my leg slowly faded away and I struggled to stand but I managed to get up on my two feet. I turned around to see who helped us.

A man no older than 21 with curly brown hair and dark skin, wearing a camouflage outfit with a quiver strapped to his back and holding a bow was standing in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked and he gave a small smile, kindness and warmth gleamed in his bright blue eyes.

"Aristaeus, God of Hunting and Fruit Trees, and also bee-keeping and cattle and a lot of other things that aren't important at the moment." He said and waved his hand in the air, I heard the leaves rustle and looked behind me. A small cottage had just appeared out of nowhere with the lights on and smoke coming from the chimney.

"Come, you and your friends. I have a few things to tell you." He said and headed towards the cottage, Cass walked over to me with a strange look on her face.

"You seem to attract the strangest people." She said and followed after Aristaeus, I couldn't help but agree with her and followed them into the cottage.

We were seated down on some handmade wooden chairs in an old looking living room, various animal hides lined the walls (Like in Krotos' Tent) and he had Deer Heads too. They kinda gave me the chills, like they were still alive and were just staring you down.

"I know the Journey hasn't been easy, and you've had some help along the way. With the Assassins of Krotos and also me. But it won't always be like this, I want to warn you about the Black Dove Group." A cup of coffee appeared in his hands and water appeared in ours, he took a sip, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"They are an ancient group, and have been around just as long as the Titans and Giants. They were created at first to protect, but as the centuries rolled on they morphed and shifted into a dangerous, blood thirsty group. In reality, they are what started the legends of the Vampires and Werewolves. The things you fear in the dark and that are in your Nightmares."

"Gaea had given them power to control such things, Darkness, Nightmares, Fear, Illusions. Even to the point where they could _brainwash _a _person _completely. Giving them new memories and thoughts, _THAT _is how Gaea is given her army of Titans and Demigods. Sometimes even mortals, through _THIS _group. They are _VERY _dangerous, and I am explaining this to you because they have their sights set on you 6. They have already taken one of your members-"

As he started the next sentence, I threw a cup of water down onto the ground and it shattered sending pieces of glass everywhere. I stood up furious, my anger over taking me. I didn't even hear the others telling me to sit down, all I heard was complete silence as I became more angry.

I stormed out of the cottage and into the empty forest area and sat down in a patch of low cut grass with various flowers, the moon was high in the night sky and it shone about the forest. Casting eerie looking shadows that made the hairs on your neck stand up.

It must've been only a couple of minutes, but I heard the sound of footsteps behind me. I didn't bother to turn around, if it was an enemy they could just end me here and now and I would be happy with it.

"Hey there Mr. Gloomy, thought you could use some company." I heard a feminine voice and Cass sat down next to me, never in a _million years _would I think a person like _CASS _would come to give me comfort.

"What do you want Cass, here to make fun of me for getting angry?" I asked in a bitter tone and she shook her head in protest.

"No, I came to see if you're okay. I know I can be a pain, but once I get to know someone I'm not such a bad girl. But if you _EVER _cross me I will make sure you die a slow and painful death, but other than that I'm okay." She said and I glanced over at her, the moon made her pale skin nearly shine. And her Icy vibrant blue eyes glowed, the moon seemed to say '_Buddy there's a beautiful lady sitting next to you.'_

"Eric is probably dead, and it's all my fault." I blurted out, not even bothering to wait until we talked or anything. I didn't even care what people thought, I was just angry and upset.

"He isn't dead, and it isn't your fault. And if he was, he wouldn't be angry at you. You were his Best Friend, even a monkey could tell that much from just looking at you two. Every time you two are together you smile and laugh at the stupidest things, Eric was your hero and _you _were _his." _She said in a convincing tone, with truth weaved into every word. I lost it, tears streamed down my face and fell onto the leaves below.

It had only been a few days sense we started, and already Eric is gone and we're being hunted down. _I_ was supposed to be the leader, _I _was supposed to make everything safe, _I _was supposed to protect my teammates, _I _was supposed to be a role model. And now look at me, crying in the dark and falling apart.

Cass brought me into a hug, she had never really shown her soft side and I had never really shown _my _soft side ether. I hugged her back and just cried, she rubbed my back and just whispered _'It's alright' _over and over while I sobbed.

After I nearly killed myself crying, we managed to make our way back into the cottage where the others were. When we stepped inside Wreath looked over at us and said "You've been gone for an hour."

I didn't respond and sat down in my empty chair with the glass still everywhere and the water stain in the carpet. Cass sat down next to Ivory and gave me a small reassuring smile.

"Glad to see you two are back safely. I will grant you shelter here for the night and give you the proper care to get you back on your path, your destination isn't that far. I'm sure you'll make it by tomorrows evening." And with that note Aristaeus vanished into thin air and we were left alone.

Stairs fell down from the ceiling just barely a few inches away from me, I swear it took some of my nose with it as it fell down from the ceiling and led into the attic.

Wreath and Ivory where the first ones to head up to the attic, Roxallene and Willow headed up next and left me and Cass.

It seemed like she wanted to say something to me, but instead she just headed up to the attic and I followed after her. When I had both feet firmly planted on the attic floor the stairs disappeared leaving no trace of them ever being there.

The attic wasn't even an attic, it had light blue wall paper with beautiful round white trimmed windows and white carpet. Three bunk-beds where up against the wall, Wreath and Willow got the top bunks of two and Roxallene got the last top bunk. Leaving Me, Ivory and Cass with the bottoms.

As we turned out the lights, I curled up in my blanket and faced the wall so no one could see me. I silently cried, the guilt was still churning inside me and it was just getting worse. If we never found Eric, or found his dead body. I would go into a state of chaos. . .


End file.
